A Complicated Love Story
by actingwithscissors
Summary: Jade West would never change for anyone, ever. Unless they changed her. When Tori Vega enters Hollywood Arts, Jade knows she's in for some competition. Little does she know that this competition would change her life forever. Bade with some Jori. (Summary written by: Victoriousjadefan.)
1. Over-Reactions

_**Hi! This is my first fanfic! My name is Laura, and I'm 10! I love Victorious and their cast, especially Liz Gillies as Jade. I'm inspired by Victoriousjadefan to do this, read her stories as well! Now I'm not gonna waste anymore time, please enjoy!**_

It was the start of a new school year in Hollywood Arts. New, talented students had signed up for this famous performing arts school in LA. All students were fun, socialite and popular among each other. But there was a unique girl, Jade West, who hung out alone with her mentally-problemmed, only friend, Cat Valentine.

"Jadee! Breakfast's ready! Come down here! It's your first day of school!" Jade's mom called. "Mom, it's not like I'm 5 or something, it's not my _first_ day!" was Jade's bitter reply. When she came to sit on her chair in the dining room, she wasn't happy to see what was on the table. It was oatmeal with egg. It wasn't the oatmeal she hated; it was the egg. She left the food untouched and set off for school.

When she arrived at school, she was greeted by her cheerful friend, which was also her only friend, although she didn't really want a friend like Cat. They had been together in their previous school.

**CAT'S POV**

I was running along the corridors when I saw Jade, my bff! I decided to greet her before she gets lost.

"Hiiii Jade! So what did you do for your audition? I sang, danced and juggled!" She did not reply.

"Oh, you didn't know you needed to audition! Oh no! Alert! We need to get you to audition!" I pulled Jade's arm, jumping up and down.

**JADE'S POV**

"Cat! Stop it! People are staring!"

I didn't realize that one of the people staring is Beck Oliver, whom girls, except me and Cat, think is the hottest boy in the school.

"I've auditioned, okay?" Cat was starting to become annoying, which, she is, actually.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to embarrass you, Jade!" Cat said, and suddenly started sobbing! I was pretty sure no girl could be more sensitive!

"Cat, it's fine! Ugh! Let's just go to class!" I helped her up, and I couldn't feel more embarrassed, people are looking! Giving me and Cat strange looks! Don't you just hate people?!

**CAT'S POV**

Jade seemed quite angry when she helped me up, but I'm glad that she had auditioned! At least she wasn't tricking the school to teach her when she doesn't have talent, but she do had! So we went to our first class, which is our drama class. Students said that our teacher is psychologically–problemmed, but I loved people with mental problems, they reminded me of my brother!

**NO ONE'S POV**

Jade and Cat walked to their same class. Cat was expecting a lot of new friends, but Jade only expected a lot of prissy girls in her school. She didn't really want to join that school though, but no other schools were as good as that one.

Beck checked his schedule, after the "performance(Cat's over-reaction)" was over, and it was Jade and Cat's drama class too. He smiled and followed the girls to their class.

The three freshmen Jade, Cat and Beck walked and took seats in their class. Almost all seats were occupied. There were exactly 3 unoccupied chairs; one in the middle, and the other two behind, alone. Cat decided to sit on the one in the middle as she wanted to make some friends, so that left Jade and Beck to sit together behind.

**BECK'S POV  
**

I really wanted to get to know the girl I saw this morning with the red-head better, she seemed so gorgeous and mysterious. This could be my chance, I'm sitting beside her now.

"Hey, my name's Beck, what's yours?" I smiled, but the girl just glared at me, and sighed.

**JADE'S POV**

The boy beside me was a total freak. I think he knew that I'm not here for friends, I mean, DUH. Then he had loads of BORING questions.

"UGH can you shut up?! I'm trying to focus!" I snapped.

"Um, sorry. I'm just looking for friends actually." The boy said, "apologizing", I didn't think he meant it anyway!

**BECK'S POV**

Urgh, that girl was such a cold person, but I was not giving up, I was not that type of person who gave up easily.

"Okay, now we should focus, maybe let's just meet at lunch time?" I gave her a smile, and she finally nodded. I guessed she nodded only because she didn't want to be bothered. But, oh well, at least we would meet.

**TEACHER (SIKOWITZ) POV**

It was a new school year. I was going to be teaching again. First, like what teachers always do, I needed to introduce myself to the class.

"Okay class, let me introduce myself. My name is Erwin Sikowits, and I'm 32. I'm gona teach you-"Okay class, let me introduce myself. My name is Erwin Sikowitz, and I'm 32. I'm going to teach you-" I was interrupted by a loud, quite terrifying voice coming from the back of the class.

"DRAMA! Okay! You don't need to explain because we already know! You think we're-or I, to be exact-is that stupid to not know?"

The class froze. How mean could that girl be?

_**Thank you for reading this (boring) fic, I'll update the next chapter! Please review? :)**_

_**-actingwithscissors :)**_

_**P.S. follow my twitter, Gilliessed. I follow back!**_


	2. The Theme Twist

_**Hi, I really need reviews, or else I would just keep on posting boring things! I read some fics and I learn to make it interesting. I'll try to not bore you okay! (:**_

Finally, Robbie, also a new freshman, spoke a sentence to break the awkward silence.

**ROBBIE'S POV**

"Um, girl, are ya mad bout something?" I said. I tried doin' it in a "cool" accent, ya know, because that's how cool people roll! And I'm not a freak! I'm tryin' to prove it to people!

**JADE'S POV**

"Sorry Sikowitz, I guess I'm just not in a good mood. You can carry on. By the way you have a weird name."I went back to my seat and dragged my chair to the furthest end of the room, where I would be sitting with no one. "Sorry Sikowits, you can carry on. By the way you have a weird name." I motioned Sikowitz to carry on with his introduction. By the way I think he is a real "psycho" as I heard his hair doesn't grow. Suddenly, that annoying boy sitting beside me dragged his chair beside me, I guess he was kinda nice and wanted to make me feel better but I was not a weak girl. I didn't need him.

**BECK'S POV**

I guessed the girl I'm attracted to was so bad-tempered. It was up to me to change it if I were her boyfriend. That made me want her more. I decided to cheer her up. I saw a slight smile on her face when I dragged my chair beside her. But, she still refused to talk to me.

**SIKOWITS'S POV**

"Okay, so it seems like everything has settled. Now I want you all to introduce yourselves in a traditional Hollywood Arts way." I continued my sentence," You will have to pair up with someone you don't know yet and perform a little play. The theme will be picked by me for you."

Cat paired up with Robbie.

Andre paired up with Trina.

Jade paired up with Beck.

Cat and Robbie's theme was about humor.

Andre and trina's theme was about tragedy.

Jade and Beck's theme was about romance.

_****__**Wait, let me get something straight. In this fic, Trina is in Sikowits's class, and she is talented. Tori hasn't joined yet, but she will appear in future chapters. **_Okay guys, thanks for reading! actually i posted this boring chapter only to get to the point, Jade and Beck's theme lol. so, please review? :)


	3. Lunchtime

**NO ONE'S POV**

The bell rung. Drama class was over. To practice, partners need to go to each other's houses. Jade would be going to Beck's. It was lunchtime. Beck wanted to meet Jade. The six students, Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Trina sat together.

Beck then started talking to Jade.

"So, what's your name?"

"Jade. West."

"Oh, nice name. I'm Beck Oliver."

"Interesting."

Beck then put his hand out to shake with Jade's. But, Jade didn't respond. So, Beck put away his hand.

**NO ONE'S POV**

The students learned about each other. They then made a gang called 'The Breakfast Bunch'. After lunch, Cat and Beck had Calculus, Jade and Andre had Biology, then Trina and Robbie has literature. They parted ways.

_**-actingwithscissors (:**_


	4. Awkward Spark

_**So.. as what I've said, I will not stop until the story is complete! Enjoyyyy and reviewww!**_

**JADE'S POV**

I bet this boy I'm paired up with has terrible acting skills! But, I think he could be at least the best among the other freaks. And, what the heck?! Time wasn't enough today and I need to practice at his house! Anyway, girls who have been to his house said that his house was a 'mansion". I bet they were just exaggerating. Ugh, but I have no choice! My life is so bad.

**NO ONE'S POV**

_When Jade arrived home, she took a quick shower and dressed up in a black top and khaki hot pants.(She actually doesn't want to wear the khaki pants but her laundry was delayed) Jade then set off to Beck's house._

**JADE'S POV**

Actually, turns out the Beck's house was a mansion. When I arrived, I was greeted by his mom. She said that Beck was still showering. Meanwhile, I can explore the house. After exploring for a few minutes, I have to go to the bathroom. The maid pointed out that it was down the hallway. When I arrived to the end of the hallway, surprisingly, there were 2 doors. I went to check the one on the right. Turns out it wasn't the bathroom, but it was a boy's bedroom. I checked the picture frames and turns out it was Beck's room. Just then, the bathroom door in the room clicked open and Beck came out, (almost) naked! I screamed and quickly ran outside. I feel like my bladder suddenly just became empty, so I just pretended that nothing happened and sat in the living room. Honestly, the boy has great abs.

**BECK'S POV**

Oh my gosh! Was that Jade? I came out naked in front of her?! I must not let my parents know this. Uh, I better just start practicing now. I put on a plain white shirt and denim pants. I went out to meet Jade, which, is SO was so awkward, until I decided to break the silence. "So..um..Jade.. why not let's..act a musical scene, I mean, you can sing and act right?" Jade gave me a cold glare. "Well, OF COURSE. DUH!" she replied, (a bit) angrily.

**NO ONE'S POV**

So Beck shared his idea to Jade, and jade seemed to like it, maybe just a little. Their scene ended with Jade falling into Beck's arms. Their practice went smoothly, and after a few hours, it was getting late, and Jade needed to go home.

_The Next Day_

_**-(Cat, Robbie, Andre and Trina's introduction will be on the next chapter.)-**_

It was Beck and Jade's turn to perform.

Beck and Jade performed a musical scene with their own improvised lyrics. When the scene was done, Jade was in Beck's arms. Her lips was just a few inches away from Beck's. There was a spark, and they just, without realizing it, their lips met.

After A few moments, their lips parted. The whole class had witnessed the beautiful kiss. Jade and Beck stood awkwardly, facing each other. They both had felt a "firework" when they tasted each other's lips.

_**Okay guys.. This chapter SUCKED. Keep on reviewing tho! Have you checked my previous chapters yet? :] and P.S. the next chapter is a bonus chapter! :)**_

_**Xoxo, actingwithscissors**_


	5. Introduction Plays

_**So this is the other pairs' way to introduce themselves. Pretty please enjoy..**_

_Cat and Robbie performed a song about their personalities. Robbie played a guitar while singing with Cat. *Robbie rapping*"Yo fellas! I'm Robbie! I ain't a dork but I am cool!" *Cat singing*"Ooooohh… People.. Listen up carefullyyyy… my name's Cat… And I love giraffessss… and cotton candy..ooohh.. Pink is my favoriteeee… colour..oohh..YEEEAAAH!"_

Andre and Trina performed a scene of a dying woman and her husband.

"Please! Do not die on me, Trina!"

"Andre, I'm not dying on you, I'm dying on the bed!"

"Okay, I know! Now let's pray so a miracle can happen!"

"Clearly, there is no chance of me surviving! Why should we pray then?"

"Because we're Christians, Trina! We trust the Lord!"

"No, Andre! We are not Christians! I'm Trina, and you're Andre! Christian is the name of our gardener!"

_**:]**_

_**-actingwithscissors**_


	6. Late Newcomers

_**Yay! Overall 15 reviews! I'm trying to make a longer fic here, a lot of you have told me about that. And thanks to Victoriousjadefan, I edited the tenses and a lot more from my previous chapters. Okay, I'm not gonna update after this until I reach 25 reviews. Fair enough? :] ily**_

After the kiss, the whole class had a dozens of questions.

"OMG Beck, you like her?"

"Ooohh Jadey you've got a boyfriend…"

"How long have you guys been dating? I thought you guys just met yesterday?"

Then Jade answered all of the questions with this statement, "Beck and I are not dating! I was struggling with my balance and that was not intentional! To all girls out there, Beck is still available, you all get me?"

Then Jade went back to her seat.

Inside Beck's thoughts, he was wondering about a lot of things. 'Did Jade kiss me intentionally? Did Jade really lost her balance, I don't think so, she is perfectly steady. Does Jade have feelings for me? I really need to find out.' He then got back to his seat.

Sikowitz then decided to continue his class. "Okay, class," he said, "let's hold back your questions and let's continue. First of all, we have two new, late, students. Miss Vega and Mr Van Cleef, please enter."

Tori and Sinjin then entered the classroom. Everyone, except Jade, thought Tori was a fun, kind girl from the look of her face. In Jade's opinion, Tori was a prissy and preppy girl. On the other hand, every single student in the class assumed that Sinjin was a dork, by his blonde, afro hair and thick glasses.

Sikowitz welcomed the two students warmly and asked them to introduce themselves.

"Hi, my name is Tori Vega. I'm 17, just like you all. I'm kind and I would like to help you in any time you need help."

"Hi, my name is Sinjin Van Cleef, my age is also same like Tori's. I love insects. In my previous school, girls had always chased me and I would love to be any one of you girls' boyfriend."

After Sinjin had finished his speech, Robbie exclaimed, "Same here bro! I'm a boyfriend material too! Ladies, if you want to go out with me, just straight away ask me. I'm always available."

Jade commented on Sinjin's introduction, too, she said, "Oh, I bet the girls chased you because you don't seem like a human but instead a bothering insect."

Sinjin's face lit up when Jade called him an insect. He had fallen in love with Jade.

The class let out a small chuckle.

Then, Sikowitz went on continuing his class. "Tori, Sinjin, you may pick any seat you want. Please sit down." Tori saw that there were two vacant seats, one next to a boy and the other next to a girl who is quite scary. She thought that the boy was rather cute, so she sat beside him. Sinjin was left with the seat next to the scary girl, who is Jade. When Sinjin saw the seat left which was beside Jade, he let out a little 'yipee' sound and gladly sat beside Jade. Jade looked disgusted.

**Tori's POV**

It was my first day in Hollywood Arts. The school looked so artistic and full of talented students. But, I just felt like I was not that talented. The only thing I could do is sing, or maybe act too. I was quite happy when I got a seat next to a cute boy. He said his name was Beck. I thought he was quite popular, and if I could be his girlfriend, I could be popular too! He also seemed to be so fun and out-going. I better get to know him more. Beside Beck's seat, there was a girl dressed up fully in black. She looked mysterious and rather scary. I tried making friends with her, but she refused to be friends with me. She said she didn't want a preppy girl to ruin her life. Well, fine with me. I could still get a lot of friends. I befriended a guy named Andre. I was happy when he said he loved music too. We could be partners in projects. I also made friends with Cat, a cute girl who loved all girly stuff, and Robbie, who carried a doll who insulted him everywhere. This school was so not normal, even the teacher dressed up so strangely, had a weird haircut and drank coconut milk in class. I guessed this all had something to do with art that I didn't understand or knew yet.

**No one's POV**

In Hollywood Arts tradition, a lucky talented student got to skip the first grade of high school and instead would join the next grade directly. It was time for Sikowitz to announce who would get the ticket to jump to the higher grade.

"Class, I have something to announce. One of you will be skipping this grade and directly go to the higher grade!"

The class burst into murmurs.

"Who is it?"

"I didn't know that we can skip grades!"

"I bet it's Andre, he's talented like crazy!"

"No, I think it is meant for Cat. Her voice is so amazing."

When Andre and Cat heard these statements, they were very happy and Cat giggled sweetly at the girl who said that Cat deserved it.

Sikowitz then interrupted the conversations of students. "Okay, students, hold your murmurs. The one who would be directly moving up to the next grade is…"

Some students made sounds of a drum roll.

Others just held their breaths.

_**Wow! 1,040 words! My longest story yet! Please try to guess who would skip the class by putting it in your review! For those who guess the name of the student right, I will give you a shoutout in the next chapter! And also, include your opinion of this chapter. Is it still boring? Is this chapter still has a lot of errors, or still too short? Please tell me an advice by reviewing!**_

_**Much love, actingwithscissors :{)**_


	7. Give it a Try

_**So.. yay! 25 reviews! That was fast.. Love you lots! Your reviews made me smile! So off to this chapter! I'm (so not) sure that you guys want to know.. :{)**_

"….Trina!"

The whole class went like 'Why isn't it me?! Ugh…'

"So, congrats Trina!" Sikowitz said. "You will be jumping directly to the next level!"

Trina exclaimed with joy but also disbelief. "Oh my God! Did I really get that ticket?! Thank you so much! I heard there are dozens of hot guys in the higher grade. Oooh!" She collected her things and put it into her pink bag. She then took the ticket and squealed with excitement. Her squeal had pierced some of the other students' ears. "Byeeee people!" she exclaimed, making the 'bye' sound so long and clear. She then rushed out of the class to the next grade.

When Trina was gone, Beck said, "I think she over-reacted a bit.."

"Yeah.."

"I know.."

The whole class agreed.

Sikowitz then spoke up with his accent, "Class, I believe you all want to get to know Tori and Sinjin,"

Upon hearing what Sikowitz said, students mumbled,

"No.."

"I don't think so.."

"We better not waste time.."

When Sikowitz heard the students' comments, he decided to change his statement.

"Why not let's get to know just Tori?"

Surprisingly, the students reacted different.

"Oh, sure!"

"We would love to know Tori!"

"She has beautiful cheekbones!"

Tori smiled and giggled. "Aw, thanks you guys!"

"So Toro," Sikowitz started his conversation with Tori.

"Did you just call me Toro?" Tori asked her teacher with who had "problems".

The bell rang.

"Never mind, Tori, we can continue your introduction tomorrow."

The class then dismissed. It was lunchtime.

Tori joined The Breakfast Bunch's gang, replacing Trina's place. Everyone welcomed Tori except for Jade. When Tori came to sit with her and the rest of the Breakfast Bunch, Jade wanted to leave, but Beck caught her hand and persuaded her to sit back down.

"Why don't you like Tori Jade? She seems kind and fun!" Robbie said.

"Yeah, just be friends with Tori, give it a try!" Andre chipped in.

Jade replied the two boys fiercely, "Don't ever tell me what to do!"

"It's okay guys, it's her life, it's her choice," Tori said, humbly.

"One time, a stranger told my brother to do something," Cat said.

"Do what, Cat?" Robbie asked.

"To jump into a river full of crocodiles."

"Why did he jump when he knew that river was full of crocodiles?"

"Because he was told that the river was full of crocodiles."

There was an awkward silence, until Beck decided to ask Cat about her brother.

"Why would he want to be torn apart by crocodiles?"

Cat then replied, "I don't know, he didn't remember why he wanted to jump into the river when he woke up.

"How long did it take for him to wake up?" Jade finally joined in.

"He never woke up," Cat said.

"What? You brother's dead?" Tori asked sympathetically.

"No."

"Then why'd you say he never woke up, little red?" Andre said, feeling strangely curious.

"Oh, it was in my dreams. You know? When I was sleeping?"

There was another awkward silence. Cat hummed while braiding her hair.

After lunch, Tori and Jade had the same class, science. Tori was good at science techniques, while Jade was very creative. At class, a project was assigned to the pupils. They had to work in pairs. The teacher, Miss Paula, had assigned Tori to be Jade's partner. At first, Jade didn't want to accept the fract that she got paired with Tori, but, since she couldn't do anything about it, she finally decided to give Tori a chance.

**Jade's POV**

I can't believe Miss Paula just paired me with a girl I obviously don't like! Ugh! This is really bad! So in this project, we would have to create something with electricity. It seemed so easy though, I don't understand why Vega didn't get it! So we're planning to meet up in her house this Friday.i'm expecting her to work hard to impress me.

-Friday-

(Still Jade's POV)

Okay, I'm probably wrong with this Tori girl. I have to admit she's actually quite fun. Oh, and her house had a pool. After we finished our project, we hung out in the pool, chatting and talking about our hobbies and interest. I thought that was the first I had enjoyed my time so much with a girl I barely even knew. That night, my dad called that he had a big project at work and he couldn't pick me up. My house was miles away from Vega's place, so I had no choice but to stay over in Vega's house, or should I say mansion, for the night. We then decided to watch a movie. I had brought 'The Scissoring 3: Death Awaits More' in case if we were to watch a movie. Vega was scared of horror movies, and wanted to watch 'Love in Summer' instead, her favorite romance movie which I assumed that that movie was very disturbing and boring. We argued, and finally we settled on The Scissoring as I had stronger opinions then her. I turned off the lights, which made the "scaredy"-Vega even more afraid. We finished the popcorn even before the movie started. When Tawny murdered her sister, Vega screamed so loud and hid under the blanket. I should've taken a photograph of her face. It was priceless. Well I figured that baby and I could be called ''friends'' now, but I really don't want her influencing me to be so girly and preppy, because I don't want to be same like others. Jade West is unique.

_**So this is it for the chapter. I'll update when I get 40 reviews :) please review! Okay I have not been using a lot of POVs, maybe only one per chapter. And also, please read CheatersNeverProsper's new fic: Democrats! It's really funny. Well, bye for now!**_

_**-actingwithscissors**_


	8. Bade Love Fest

_**Thank you for the 40 reviews! I'm setting a higher target here, 60 reviews, then I'll continue :) and.. since this is a Bade fic, I should really write about them… :] oh, P.S. I don't think I want to use POVs anymore.**_

Jade dragged Cat by the hand, pulling her aside.

"Cat, you must go with me to the movies!" Jade snapped.

"Oh, sure Jade! I heard The Smurfs 2 has a pink smurf!" Cat replied, delightfully.

"No, silly! The Scissoring! The forth sequel is out!" Jade replied, a bit annoyed.

"Nooo, Jade! The Scissoring scares me!" Cat shrieked. She wriggled violently and broke free.

Just then, Andre passed Jade. Jade quickly caught hold of his wrist.

"You will go watch The Scissoring with me!" Jade yelled to Andre.

"Gurl, you need to relax." Andre said, planning a mischievous way to escape from Jade.

"Now, let go of my wrist and calm down." Jade slowly let go of his wrist. But, suddenly, Andre ran away from Jade as quickly as possible, while screaming.

"AAAAAHHH! THAT MOVIE SCARES ME!" Jade realized Andre's trick. A few seconds later, Tori and Robbie walked past.

"Vega!" Tori then turned to face the person who had called her name, well, surname.

"Let's go to the movies now. We're gonna watch The Scissoring!"

"Nuh, uh!" the surprised girl exclaimed. "That movie gave me shocks last night!" With that, she walked away. But, Robbie was still there.

"What, Robbie?!" Jade said, fiercely.

"Robbie's expecting you to ask him to accompany you to the movies!" Rex exclaimed. Jade glares at the hideous puppet for a while, then walked away in disgust.

"Urgh, Rex! You blew it again!" Robbie sighed.

"Eheheheh.." laughed Rex casually.

Jade was about to give up hope when she spotted Beck fixing things in his locker down the corridor.

"Beck!" She snapped.

"Oh, hi Jade." He greeted, then smiled.

"Go with me to the movies! We're gonna watch The Scissoring." She commanded.

"Um, okay.. ?" Beck agreed, as he didn't know The Scissoring yet. "What movie is that?"

"That's why, you'll know." Jade then pulled him out of the school and they both drove to the cinema. As soon as they arrived, Jade bought two tickets and got back to Beck.

"Jade! Where have you been?"

She replied, but she did not reply Beck's question, "I'm going into Theatre 3, buy the popcorn and iced tea." She then rushed into the theatre, not wanting to miss her favorite movie. Beck obeyed what Jade "commanded" and then caught up with her in the theatre. The movie had already started.

"Hey Jade, got the popcorn and your iced tea."

"Shh!" Jade snapped.

.

There was a scene when Tawny tore up her sister's chest and then stabbed her heart repeatedly. Surprisingly, Beck was scared, as The Scissoring was new to him. He held Jade's hand. Jade stared at Beck when she realized that he was holding her hands. Beck caught Jade staring at him. Without knowing it, he just slowly reached out his hand to put a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her pale face looked mesmerizing. They were about to lean closer when suddenly, they shook themselves back to reality. Things got awkward. They did not talk until the movie ended.

When the movie ended, Beck was starving.

"Jade, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Okay, let's eat at Yotally Togurt. I'm craving for yogurts."

"I mean, a place which sells main courses? I'm hungry, I haven't eaten dinner."

"Well, do I care?" her side of Mean Jade was showing. "I'm going to Yotally Togurt, whether you're going or not." She then took her coat and exited the theatre. Beck reluctantly followed.

In Yotally Togurt, they chatted about the movie they had just watched. There was laughter all over the food court. Their love fest had grown and grown.

Soon, it was getting late. Beck drove Jade home. They finally arrived at Jade's house. Jade then said a sentence that she barely said to anyone.

"Thanks, Beck. I had a great time." She then entered her house, wondering why'd she even said that. Beck smiled, thinking about what happened that night. He had never felt such a feeling to anyone.

Meanwhile, Jade was lying on her bed, also thinking about the fun they had.

A few minutes later, Beck arrived at his RV. He was still hungry, so he made a bowl of salad for himself. Although it did not satisfy his hunger that much, at least he ate. He turned on the television, seeing his favorite football team playing on the screen. He can't concentrate on the game though, all he was thinking about is the way Jade laughed, the way she showed her beautiful, pearly white teeth. But the thing he remembered most was when he looked deep into her sapphire blue eyes. Jade was the most perfect girl he had ever met.

_**Sorry for this short chapter. I ended it here because the next chapter is something totally different. So, please review. I noticed that I already have 1000 views. Yay! But, I really wish when you read, you review too! I will leak some things that will happen in the next chapter to some people who review! So pleeeeaaassseee with all my heart REVIEW!**_


	9. What!

_**Hi! I haven't updated in a long while but I know you guys don't care so.. whatever, here goes the next chapter!**_

"Miss Vega, your partner for the art project is Mr. Oliver." said the art teacher. Tori turned to look at Beck, who was sitting behind her.

"So I guess we can finish the project at my house after school? I have all the materials that is needed." Tori suggested.

"Sure." Beck replied simply. He wasn't as psyched as Tori was.

After school, Beck and Tori went to Tori's house and started their art project. Soon, they were done. Their hands were covered in colorful paint. Tori rubbed her hands against Beck's face and giggled. Beck did the same too. Beck smiled and Tori laughed loudly. She was beautiful, though, but the only thing in Beck's mind was Jade. _Jade, Jade, Jade._ Beck stared into emptiness while thinking about Jade.

"Beck? Beck! Haha, stop that!" Tori giggled, assuming that Beck was mesmerized by _her _beauty. Beck immediately snapped out of his imaginations and went back to reality. He and Tori washed up their hands and faces. Soon, Beck was ready to leave. As he picked up his backpack, Tori struggled to think about something that would make Beck stay. The truth is, she had a crush on him. Suddenly, an idea came into her mind.

"Beck how's your algebra grades?" Tori asked.

"Quite well, I guess. I got an A last term." Beck replied. Tori faked a sigh.

"Ow, I wish I can get good grades like you! In my previous school, I always get a D!" Tori exclaimed.

"Well, do you want me to give you some tips to improve your grades?" Beck asked, being the usual kind person he was.

"Oh, sure! Of course! Can we start now?"

"Okay." Beck replied, putting his bag down. He set down on the couch as he checked some books of algebra. "Let's start with this question. Do you understand it? Take a look." Beck than handed the book to Tori. Without even reading it, she gave up and asked Beck to help her.

"Oh," Tori faked a sorry face, "I don't understand! Help me Beck!"

"Okay. This is actually one of the easiest questions I've ever seen. That li'l ol' brain of yours needs to be fixed!" Beck chuckled at his own words. Tori just joined him laughing. "So, since two-x is equals to sixteen, then one-x is…" Beck began to explain. But Tori isn't listening, she was too bewitched of Beck's handsome face. Suddenly she opened her lips and, without thinking it twice, she said,

"Beck, would you be my boyfriend?"

"What?" Beck answered, shocked.

"I know we've just hung out but, I think we're meant for each other." Tori replied.

"Tori, I don't know what to say. You're an amazing girl and I would like to date you but-"

"Oh my God ,Beck! I knew you would like me too because we are meant for each other! I promise I would be the best girlfriend ever!"

"But, Tori, my heart belongs to someone else-" before even finishing his sentence, he was interrupted with Tori's lips crashed against his.

"This is the best day of my life, Beck!" Tori exclaimed as if she was in a wonderland.

"Tori-" again, Beck was interrupted by Tori.

"I can't wait to show you off to my friends. They would be so jealous but happy for us!"

"Tori, I-" again, interrupted by Tori.

"I love you too, Beck! That was what you were going to say right? 'I love you'? I knew it! Good bye Beck, I'm sure you're tired. We'll meet in school tomorrow!" Tori escorted Beck to the door and kissed him. She then quickly rushed to her sisters room to proudly announce _her_ new boyfriend.

The next day, at school, Beck came to sit beside Jade in lunch.

"Did I give you permission to sit here?" Jade asked fiercely.

"Uh, no, but I thought you would like some company." Jade was unusually feeling nice. _Falling in love can cause a person to be in a better mood._

"Well, uh, thanks." Jade replied.

"Ohh, Jade's feeling happy today!" Beck teased.

"Shut up, I'm starting to regret allowing you to stay!" Jade snapped.

"Oops, sorry!" Beck replied. But he wasn't sorry at all, he was enjoying this. "So, Jade, do you have any plans Saturday night?" Beck tried to create a conversation.

"Why?" Jade replied coldly. It seemed like Jade was back to her normal mood.

"I was wondering if you would like to come watch a car race with me."

"Why should I?"

"A car might explode and kill the person inside."

"Fine." Jade continued eating her burrito. Soon the bell rung.

"Bye, Jade." Beck stood up and kissed her temple. _What? Did I just kiss her?! Did I think we were dating? Oh no, she would get mad at me for sure. I better not turn around. _Beck walked away as if nothing happened, leaving Jade, shocked. But, Jade didn't run after Beck and scold him, she actually liked it. But admitting that would ruin her reputation as a tough girl, so she decided to forget about it and not tell anyone. Suddenly, Tori walked up to her.

"Hey Jade!" Tori exclaimed. She was in a very good mood.

"What?!" Jade yelled. She was annoyed because Tori had shocked her.

"Oops, sorry." Tori noticed the irritation on Jade's face. "I just wanted to know if you could come shopping with me after school!" Jade thought for a second.

"Beg me." Jade replied, with a smirk on her face.

"Uh, fine!" sighed Tori. After a good ten minutes, Jade finally agreed.

"Okay, I'll meet you up at the café." Jade said. "Now I got to go to class."

"Yay!" Tori exclaimed with a high-pitched voice.

_**What do you think? PLEASE REVIEEEEEW! Oh, and go read GothicGillian's fic, she's so kind!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**actingwithscissors**_


	10. Author's Sad Note

_**Hello guys, this may just be an author's note but I've got some big news. I think I want to delete this story. Let me know if you want me to continue.**_

_**-actingwithscissors :|**_


End file.
